foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Inca
The Inca was brought across in 1531, near Lake Titicaca in the Andes by a vampire of unknown name in elaborate feathered garb. In 1531, the Inca was a warrior in Atahualpa's army, opposing the Spanish conquistadors in Peru. When he spotted a young Spanish soldier on his own, making his way purposefully through the forest, the Inca realized that this man, Javier Vachon, must have been sent to fetch reinforcements before the upcoming battle. Of course, the Inca tried to intercept him. The men fought for hours, evenly matched. Both were mortally wounded. As they lay dying, a mysterious Indian vampire in an elaborate feathered dress, who had watched the battle, came up to them. She said that she admired their courage; and then she brought them across. She required of them that they swear to defend good and, when Vachon failed to live up to the oath, the Inca decided to hunt him down the centuries. The Inca always wears regional dress, though no one around him ever seems to notice. He tends to be overly intense, trying to impress on others the urgency of his mission. In 1995, when Vachon and his friends came to Toronto, the Inca followed him. He tracked Vachon to an abandoned church, and captured a mortal, Tracy Vetter, whom he discovered there. Tracy was rescued by Vachon; and, when Nick came to the church looking for her, the Inca told him his story. Later, when news leaked of a bomb threat to downtown Toronto, he came to the 96th Precinct police station, and offered to help. Nick also recruited Screed in the search for the bombs. All but one were found, and handed over to the bomb squad for disarming. The remaining bomb had been handed over by Vudu in person to Tracy Vetter, who had no idea what she was carrying until almost too late. While Vachon dealt with the bomber, the Inca flew up into the sky with the bomb. He was presumably killed when it detonated. Fan Activities The Inca's Name On the show the character was always referred to as "The Inca". Like his maker "The Angel", he was never referred to by his personal name. Fans of the show gave him the name "Amaru" in fanfiction. The name comes from the Quechua (Incan) Tupaq Amaru I the last indigenous leader of the state of Vilcabamba in Peru. He assumed the title Sapa Inca ''(emperor, lit. "only Inca") after the death of his brother, Titu Cusi, in 1571. In April 14, 1572, the Spanish Viceroy, Francisco de Toledo, decided to conquer the last Incan state after two Spanish ambassadors were killed on the border. The siege of Vilcabamba valley began on June 2. 1572 and ended on June 24th when the Spanish entered the valley and found the city abandoned. Tupac Amaru I and his pregnant wife had escaped down river, by boat, to a place called Momori. When the Spanish arrived in Momori, the Mamari Indians pointed out which direction the couple had taken. 50 miles away the Spanish caught up with Amaru and his wife and they surrendered. Eventually, the Vilcabamba captives were marched into Cuzco for trial. Several died from torture or disease. The surviving Inca generals were sentenced to hang. Tupac Amaru I was beheaded in front main cathedral in the central square of Cuzco. His last words were, "Ccollanan Pachacamac ricuy auccacunac yahuarniy hichascancuta." (''Mother Earth, witness how my enemies shed my blood.) Fan Fiction :The following are works of fan fiction in which the Inca appears prominently among the characters. * "Words and Meanings"http://www.foreverknight.org/Bonnie/bon/words.txt by Bonnie Rutledge Images * Category:Forever Knight character images - the Inca Inca Inca Inca